This project is concerned with an ultrastructural, cytochemical and biochemical investigation of the lesions and their histogenesis associated with parasitic diseases, primarily schistosomiasis and enteric helminths. Emphasis is being placed on their differentiation and function of host cell types involved with the immune response, inflammation and immunopathology, and the surface ultrastructure, topochemistry, and physiology of the parasites.